Crimson Lily of the Sound
by Lacuna The Lost
Summary: the Village Hidden in the Snow had always been a quiet village nestled in the heart of the Land of Ice. That is why it was so puzzling when they sided with the Sound against the Leaf Village...
1. Introduction Sort of

**Introduction (kind of)**

* * *

><p>It's back and better than ever! As promised I am re-writing one of my favorite stories- <em>Crimson Lily of the Sound<em>. However, before I begin I wanted to address a couple things.

This work of fan fiction takes place after Sasuke supposedly kills Orochimaru when he attempts the body snatch. It's sort of an AU after that.

Also I have changed the name of the character Kelly to Kumi to better suit the fandom.

Other than that I haven't much left to say. I would like to thank former fans of this story for their patience and support and welcome new readers to this story.

Now press next and enjoy! :)


	2. Prologue

****_Lacuna:_ Just wanted to do a quick disclaimer. The song used in this chapter does not belong to me. It belongs to **Within Temptation** and is entitled _Our Farewell._

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The young girl sat alone at the window watching as large flakes of snow gently fell on the opposite side of the glass. The grey color of the sky matched perfectly with the perpetual melancholy of the girl's heart. It was on days like these that she wondered how her mother could smile constantly despite their situation. Not only did her mother smile every day but she also radiated with such joyfulness.<p>

…a joyfulness that only she and her mother knew was an illusion. How on Earth could she continuously do this to herself?

The feint sound of music tore the girl from her despaired thoughts. Focusing on the sound she recognized immediately that it was coming from the piano that resided a few rooms down the hall.

An instrument that only she and her mother knew how to play.

Entranced by the distant melody, the girl rose to her feet and followed the music. As she listened more closely she realized that she hadn't recognized the song being played, causing her to hasten her pace without even realizing it.

When the girl finally reached the room from which the melody came she noticed that it was, indeed, her mother seated at the piano. The woman's back was to the room, raven colored hair cascading down to her waist.

The same raven hair that the girl herself possessed. Taka had mentioned once that she was the spitting image of her mother though the girl always thought personally that her mother was much more beautiful than she.

The girl released a soft sigh and quietly entered the room. She stopped in the center, unable to bring herself to go any farther in fear of disturbing her mother's melody. Closing her emerald colored eyes, the girl listened as her mother began to sing.

_In my hands  
>A legacy of memories<br>I can hear you say my name  
>I can almost see your smile<br>Feel the warmth of your embrace  
>But there is nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<em>

Who could her mother be singing of? The tone of her voice held traces of melancholy and yet it seemed soothing somehow. Perhaps she sang of someone she once loved?

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are<em>

_Never thought  
>This day would come so soon<br>We had no time to say goodbye  
>How can the world just carry on?<br>I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
>But there's nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<em>

Mother had never loved father. The girl had always known that. Their marriage had always been a loveless one. Her mother had told her many stories of her sweetheart in Konoha, Minato. She often blamed herself for the fact that her mother could not stay with Minato. If her father had never impregnated her mother she would have no reason to put up with the abuse of Kenzo Kitase….

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are<em>

…alone in life. That must have been how her mother felt, trapped in this place. Unwanted. Unwelcome. Alienated.

…Not one of the Kitase…

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
>I will watch you through these nights<br>Rest your head and go to sleep  
>Because my child, this not our farewell<em>

The girl lowered her head in shame, _This is all because of me… All my fault…_

_This is not…. Our farewell_

The girl turned toward the door. She couldn't bear the knowledge that she had cost her mother a life of happiness. Tears of shame stung her eyes as she began to walk away.

"Kumi?"

Startled, the girl stopped and faced her mother. Sadness reflected from her green eyes as she smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, mama," stammered the girl named Kumi as she lowered her head once more.

Her mother laughed gently. "Don't be silly, sweetie. Would you like to join me?"

"O-okay."

Hesitantly, Kumi joined her mother on the piano bench. Normally she would be elated but for some reason this evening was different. Perhaps it was the lyrics of her mother's song or maybe it was the sadness in her mother's eyes. Regardless, Kumi adored her mother and felt it somehow necessary for her to stay.

"You seem troubled, Kumi. Is something wrong?"

"I'm okay, mama," replied Kumi as she forced a weak smile, "I just wanted to hear your song."

The woman's smile seemed distant and her eyes momentarily held a faraway look. It was several minutes before she spoke.

"It… has been so long since I've sung that song. I played it for the Third Hokage of the Leaf Village and for…" the woman paused briefly before she was able to speak his name, "Minato."

_Minato._

Kumi lowered her head, ashamed. Two lonely tears escaped her eyes before she closed them tightly.

"Kumi?"

The girl whipped her eyes and looked to her mother. The young woman smiled lovingly at her daughter as she stroked her hair.

"Please tell me what's the matter?"

Kumi was silent for a moment before answering, "I took you from Minato…"

"Oh Kumi…" her mother said softly as she took her daughter into her arms, "That isn't true. I made the decision to leave of my own accord. Minato understands."

"But… you wouldn't have married daddy if it wasn't for me…" sobbed Kumi, weeping into her mother's chest.

"That is not true, Kumi. I did what I had to: for the Leaf Village, for Minato and for my family," replied the young woman tenderly, "One day you'll understand what I did."

"Oh mama…."

"Please stop crying. It's all going to be better soon," the young woman said reassuringly, "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise….?" Kumi looked up at her mother, a mixture of confusion and surprise on her face.

"Yes," Her mother replied with a brilliant smile, "I want you to go to your room and gather up your favorite things. Choose wisely because we can each only bring one bag. Make sure you take the things you love most."

'W-What do you mean, mama?" Kumi stammered in confusion.

"We're going on a trip, just the two of us. Now hurry along and pack. We're leaving tonight," the woman explained, 'Meet me in this room by 8, alright?"

"Y-yes mama!" Kumi exclaimed with nervous excitement.

"You'll love the place I'm taking you," her mother said with a radiant smile- her first genuinely happy smile in years.

…the last smile before her tragic death…


	3. Chapter 1

**_Lacuna_:** Hey y'all! I have returned with a new chapter of _Crimson Lily_. I am so pleased with the reincarnation of this story! I feel it has evolved and grown since the original :)

I would like to thank **Snowsfall** for his encouraging review. I was very flattered by your words and couldn't stop smiling as I read it.

Enough of my yammering and on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kumi."<p>

The voice which spoke her name could be described as both sinister and sensual. It was a voice that Kumi came to revere and adhere to entirely over the last 6 years of her life. It was the only voice she had ever deified in such a way other than the voice of her mother.

Yes, the voice of her savior.

"You wished to see me, My Lord?" she replied tentatively.

"Yes," replied the owner of the voice, "I have a new assignment for your team."

"I-is that… really you?" the nervous girl stammered, her voice whisper soft. Hadn't he been dead?

Her master laughed softly, "Of course, my pet. Who else would I be?"

Kumi lowered her head in shame, her raven hair obscuring her face. "I'm sorry, master. Please forgive my rudeness."

"Dearest Kumi," the voice crooned as a pale hand appeared from the shadows obscuring him from sight to caress her cheek, "Please don't be alarmed. It is a highly common misconception that the ungrateful little whelp succeeded in killing me but, alas… I am her in the flesh, my dear."

Kumi could hardly believe it. Had it not been for the fact that she'd felt his hand on her face she'd have thought this a dream. Perhaps it still was.

"It pleases me to see that you are well," her master continued, bringing her gaze to meet his, "I've missed you terribly since we've been apart."

Kumi's pale cheeks turned a soft pink as she stared into the eyes of her master. The golden color of his stare seemed to draw what little light there was, mesmerizing his vassal. There was no question; this man was most certainly her beloved master.

"Sadly this isn't the time for personal visits. I have an important assignment for you and your team."

"I am prepared to accept on behalf of my team. May I request the details?"

"Of course," he said with a chuckle, "I am in need of someone to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf Village."

"An espionage mission? Wouldn't sending the entire team be a risk?" Kumi immediately regretted her insubordination and quickly said, "I'm sorry! That was inappropriate of me to say."

The sinister man chuckled, "Not necessarily. You would be wise to have a more 'divide and conquer' mindset on a mission such as this."

"Yes, of course," Kumi agreed solemnly.

"That being said, I am ordering your team to depart tomorrow. Further instructions can be found here," he explained as he presented her with a scroll, "You may leave to address them. They're waiting for you outside."

"Yes my lord," Kumi replied, bowing dutifully.

* * *

><p>Hoshi Sorano released a sigh as she ran her hand nervously through her thick, brown waves, her bangs falling back over her left eye. After the death of Orochimaru Team Kumi was always given their assignments directly by Kabuto or Rinji but today…<p>

Today neither she nor her current companion and teammate knew who it was beyond the door by which they stood, one on either side. They appeared to be the silent guardians of the mysterious chamber.

Hoshi's companion was a boy of solid build with wild red hair whose tips were dyed black. He had a swooshing bang and his deep blue eyes were now closed. His attire consisted of a fitted black tank top, black pants, traditional ninja sandals and a grey belt with a pouch for his small ninja tools. He wore a headband bearing the symbol of the Sound on his left arm. He leaned casually on the wall beside the door with arms crossed.

Hoshi herself was tall and slender with a head of long, wavy brown hair and deep violet eyes. She was outfitted in a fitted black top with an open back and choker neck, long purple fingerless gloves, black shorts with a purple belt and traditional sandals. A small weapons pouch was fastened to her right thigh and her headband on her left. Lavender lip gloss and black eyeliner completed her look.

She, like her teammate, was leaning against the wall beside the door. However unlike her companion, it took all of Hoshi's self-restraint not to pace the corridor in her apprehension. Why couldn't Rinji tell them what was going on? Not even the slightest clue to the client's identity had been betrayed by the steadfast Rinji. All he would say was that the client wished only to speak with Kumi.

Was it a trap?

"Panicking does no good for anyone, Sorano."

The emotionless voice of her companion startled Hoshi and it took a few moments for her to regain her composure.

"I can't help it, Sho," she sighed uneasily, "Our teammate is in that room with a mystery client whom Rinji wouldn't even tell us about. Something doesn't feel right about sending Kumi to a person like that, especially not alone."

"What you mean to say is that your _friend_ is in there with Dudius Guyis and you're afraid he will harm her," the calm, emotionless voice of Sho corrected, "And you're forgetting that Rinji sent us along in case of emergency."

Hoshi sighed defeatedly. However, before she could speak the mysterious door opened and out stepped Kumi- unaccompanied. She closed the door softly before looking to both of her teammates.

Her voice was subdued, melancholy. "I have received our next assignment from Lord Orochimaru."

"Lord Orochimaru!" Hoshi gasped in disbelief.

"That can't be," replied Sho matter-of-factly. Shaking his head he continued, "Your devotion has made you delusional."

Indeed, Kumi was among the most devout of Orochimaru's followers down to the way she dressed. Her makeup especially reflected this sentiment- her eye makeup were an exact replica purple markings on Orochimaru's face. The entirety of Kumi's current attire was black and consisted of a fishnet undershirt beneath an off the shoulder top with flowing sleeves, a short skirt and traditional sandals. Her small weapons pouch was fastened to her right thigh and her headband was tied around her tiny waist. A silver bracelet and black choker with crimson snake pendant completed this outfit and her raven hair fell loose just past her waist. She was a petite girl and the paleness of her skin made her look almost fragile in her dark attire.

"That was uncalled for!" scolded Hoshi who glared at Sho before giving her attention back to Kumi, "You spoke to Lord Orochimaru, Kumi?"

"It's alright, Hoshi. I understand Sho's skepticism. But yes…" Kumi paused for a moment and closed her eyes. Releasing a breath she was subconsciously holding she continued, "I truly did speak with Lord Orochimaru just now. I looked into his eyes and I felt his presence. He is alive."

Hoshi's eyes widened in shock, "How can that be? I thought…."

"As did we all," Sho agreed. His facial expression and tone of voice betrayed no emotion, "By Sasuke's hand was it not?"

"Yes…" Kumi murmured softly, "But his attempt on Lord Orochimaru's life failed."

"And what of Uchiha? Surely Orochimaru would not allow him to survive his mistake," questioned the skeptical Sho.

"I… can't say," Kumi admitted defeatedly, "Lord Orochimaru did not say."

"Right," Sho replied with a nod, "I suppose some information must remain completely confidential, even from you."

Kumi nodded in reply. Considering the circumstances and Orochimaru's tempter it was simply better not to inquire about Sasuke. It would most definitely be tantamount to suicide.

"Are you alright, Kumi?" Hoshi's concerned voice interrupted Kumi's troubled thoughts.

Kumi nodded, "Yes, thank you Hoshi." Holding the scroll she had received from Orochimaru she continued, "Contained in this scroll are the details of our next mission. It is an espionage mission in the Leaf Village. We depart in the morning."

* * *

><p>The flame of a lone candle illuminated the otherwise dark bedroom. The thick curtain had been drawn years ago as it had been abandoned for the last 16 years. Only once a year did a lone man disturb its desolate emptiness and it was he who sat alone upon the bed tonight, her locket in hand.<p>

Might Guy was infamous for being overly emotional and his outbursts- be they joyful or otherwise- were a daily occurrence. But tonight he wept silently as he stared into an open locket. The picture on the right side of the locket was of a young raven-haired woman holding an infant girl with radiant green eyes. On the left was a picture of the same young woman with Minato Namikaze, the couple the very definition of love and happiness. Guy never understood why Kari would leave Minato for that Kenzo guy when it was obvious that she and the Yellow Flash were deeply in love.

"Kari…."

A teardrop fell into the locket as he whispered his sister's name. Today would have been her birthday and nobody knew whether she was alive or dead. She was just….

Gone. Disappeared shortly after the birth of her daughter.

"I failed to protect you…. Both of you…"

"_One day it's going to be up to you to uphold the Might family name, Guy."_

"I… I'll do my best, Kari…"

Another tear fell onto the photograph of his sister and infant niece. Kumi would have been 16 years old this year and there was no doubt in Guy's mind that she would have been just as lovely as her mother.

"_Guy, I would be honored if you would help me with Kumi's taijutsu training when she is of age."_

Guy often wondered if Kumi had any training in taijutsu when she came of age to study ninja arts. If her genes favored the Might side of her family she would be a natural in physical arts and if she was anything like her mother Kumi would be a genius.

Guy rose to his feet and went to the lone window. Slowly he withdrew the curtains and looked into the starry night sky. Sighing, he opened the window, allowing the cool evening breeze to wash over the room. The sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms filled the air. Soft pink blossoms landed at Guy's feet from the cherry tree just outside the window.

Cherry blossoms had always been Kari's favorite flower. She used to wear them in her hair as a child and dance in circles beneath the cherry trees. As an academy student she had done her written assignments beneath this very cherry tree. Kari had even told Guy she'd had her first kiss with Minato beneath a cherry tree. Yes, the perfume of cherry blossoms would forever serve as a reminder of his beloved elder sister.

"Kari…."

Reaching out the window, Guy broke off a small branch of the cherry tree and placed it on the night stand beside the bed next to a photo of a young Guy and Kari. Releasing a mournful sigh, Guy turned to leave.

"Happy birthday, Kari. I love you…"

Soft pink petals floated around the room as Guy closed the door behind him, as if in tribute to the former Might Kari.


	4. Chapter 2

_Lacuna:_ Here it is! Late as usual but nonetheless I present to you Chapter Two of _Crimson Lily._

I like to thank _Snowsfall_ and _Selena194536_ for reviewing. I appreciate each and every one of you for taking the time to read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Flakes of snow fell outside the oversized window as a young Kumi watched her only friend in the world journey homeward. A sadness overcame her as he disappeared into the wintery haze. His crimson gaze returned briefly to the window at which she stood before he vanished from sight. Tears lined her emerald eyes as she continued to stare into the grey and white abyss.<p>

Taka's eyes were crimson. Crimson like blood. Crimson like a true Kitase Clansman.

Taka's eyes were crimson while Kumi's were green. Green like her foreigner mother's. Green like the non-existent grass beneath the perpetual snow.

Green like the symbol of her mother's homeland.

* * *

><p>Kumi awoke with a start. Surrounded by the familiar darkness of her room she allowed herself a sigh of relief. Slowly she pushed aside the burgundy blankets and slid onto the plush carpeting of her bedroom floor. Silently, as if not to disrupt the sanctity of the morning's silence, she crept toward the lone window to reassure herself that she was not in her native village.<p>

The sight of pastel colored lilies and weeping willow trees promised that she was home. The gentle morning breeze brushed her delicate features as she closed her eyes and breathed in the gentle fragrance of roses, lilies and lilacs. A youthful smile spread across her face as she prepared to jump out the window into her favorite place in all the world.

A gentle wrapping on the door prevented her from doing so.

"Come in."

Kumi continued to stare out into the world of flowers as the door creaked open and immediately clicked closed. Within seconds she Hoshi was beside her, her violet eyes following Kumi's into what was known throughout the Sound as The Garden of Eden.

"I'm going to miss it," Kumi said, her voice softly somber. "You don't think… that the Leaf Village shinobi would…" Her voice trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

"If everything goes as planned Eden will be safe," Hoshi reassured her teammate, "We'll learn more of the nature of the Leaf's people if our infiltration is successful."

"Do you think we'll find any clues on Kabuto?"

"I…" Hoshi placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes, "…don't know."

The two stood in silence for a few moments before a pounding on the door snapped each from their respective reveries. Before either could respond the door swung open allowing Sho to join his team. Upon closing the door he came to join them near the window.

"You're finally awake I see," he said flatly as he met the gaze of Kumi, "Surely you weren't expecting breakfast in bed."

"Sho…" Hoshi warned in mild agitation.

"Relax Sorano, I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm here to discuss our mission," Sho stated. As he spoke he gestured to his left arm where he now wore a forehead protector bearing the symbol of a six-sided snowflake, "It's important that we decide on our disguises immediately. The sooner we do so the sooner we can retrieve your forehead protectors from Rinji."

"Will Rinji be accompanying us?" asked Hoshi.

"No. He's a missing-nin. Even the slightest risk of recognition is too dangerous," stated Sho.

"Very true," agreed Hoshi nodding once. "Who will be acting as our Jounin captain?"

"Miyako Asuhara. Since she was raised here in the Sound Village she should easily be able to pose as a Jounin of the Snow," Sho replied.

"Right."

"As for the three of us…" Sho began thoughtfully as he looked from Kumi then back to Hoshi, "Rinji thinks it to our advantage to use aliases. We are uncertain if our names will be recognized." He looked back to Kumi and continued in a serious tone, "Especially the name of the now extinct Kitase Clan."

"Right…" murmured Kumi.

"That being said we should choose our aliases quickly and carefully," Sho continued, "Fortunately we were all… _discovered_ early enough into our youth that it would be highly unlikely that we would be recognized by appearance in a foreign village. Luckily Kumi does not resemble a traditional Kitase and neither Hoshi nor myself belong to any distinguished clans."

Both kunoichi nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"….and that is why we're in need of your village's support."<p>

Yoshiro Ishida eyed the speaker thoughtfully. He strained to focus on what was being said though it was hard to do so when he had to struggle to maintain eye contact. Her outfit seemed inspired by lingerie despite the perpetually frigid atmosphere of his village and consisted of a sugar pink lace camisole that matched the color of her thick waist length hair, a white mini skirt that contrasted her bronze skin and a black hooded cape. Throughout her speech the Yukikage had slowly been eyeing her hourglass figure; observing the piercing in her taunt belly, the way her high heel sandals accentuated her long legs….

"Lord Yukikage?" she asked when he didn't answer. Noticing that he was attempting to discretely stare at her chest with all the subtlety of an academy student she brought her hand to her chest, "We're in dire need of your help."

Yoshiro tore his coal black eyes from her chest and met her caramel gaze, "Sounds pretty urgent," he began with a twisted smile, "But I could use a little more _persuasion_."

The clicking of her high heel sandals echoed in the otherwise silent conference room as she approached Yoshiro. She slid into his lap without a moment's hesitation, wrapping one arm around his neck and moving her face closer to his. Her lips were dangerously close to his when she finally spoke, "Surely there must be _something_ I can do…"

"Well…" Yoshiro began as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "There is one thing…"

The foreign kunoichi smiled at his reply before unfastening her cape and allowing it to fall to the floor. She then proceeded to slowly slide the straps of her camisole off her arms to pull the lacy fabric toward her waist. She brought one finger to her lips and looked at him coyly.

"Mmm…" Yoshiro moaned, cupping one of her exposed breasts with his free hand, "I love when business turns into pleasure."

The kunoichi turned so she could wrap her legs around his waist and cupped his face in her hands. "Do we have a deal?"

Yoshiro's grin widened, "How can I refuse?"

* * *

><p>Rinji Akera sat silently in the completely empty meeting room of Orochimaru's stronghold. Before him on the table were two forehead protectors bearing the symbol of the Snow Village and a small wooden box. He intently watched the door with one hazel eye, the other half of his face was covered by shaggy black hair. Eventually the door opened and Kumi led her team into the room.<p>

"Rinji-san," Kumi greeted with a polite bow.

"Kumi," the Jounin returned with a nod before continuing, "Hoshi and Kumi please take these headbands."

Kumi and Hoshi nodded and approached the table, Sho following a couple steps behind. Rinji watched in silence as each kunoichi removed their Sound forehead protectors and replaced them with the new ones from the Snow. It was then that he had noticed, to his relief, that Kumi had replaced her usual Orochimaru inspired make up with black eyeliner and lavender tinted lip gloss.

"I presume that Sho has updated you on the fact that Miyako Asuhara will be assisting your team on this mission?"

"Yes," Kumi replied.

"We have also prepared our aliases," added Sho.

"Good," Rinji responded as he removed the top of the wooden box. He removed and unfolded a map. "You will be leaving the village today along this road," he explained, moving a finger along a line on the map. "Miyako is expected to complete a mission here by tomorrow and should be headed to join you via this road," he continued as he traced a path from a village in the far north, "You are to wait for her at this point where your pats will intersect. She predicted she would arrive here in about two day's time. From there you will receive further instruction from Miyako."

"Right," Kumi replied as she accepted the map from Rinji.

"Hoshi," said Rinji as he replaced the lid on the wooden box.

"Yes?"

These were Kabuto's," he said as he handed her the box, "I think he'd want you to have them."

"What are they?" asked the surprised kunoichi.

"Blank ninja info cards. I thought that perhaps they'd be of use to you on this assignment."

"Of course," Hoshi replied thoughtfully.

"That is all I have for you," Rinji stated while crossing his arms. "Good luck. We're counting on you."

The three Chunin nodded before taking their leave.


End file.
